Dawnstar (Skyrim)
is one of the major cities located in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Description Dawnstar is the capital city of The Pale. It serves as a garrison town on the northern coast of Skyrim. It is located in the northermost part of the hold of Skyrim known as The Pale. It was after the destruction of a fortress in Dawnstar during 2E 283 that Potentate Versidue-Shaie declared martial law, leading to one of the most brutal and bloody periods in the history of Tamriel.History of the Fighters Guild Fighters Guild History, 1st Ed. Points of Interest Inns *Windpeak Inn Shops *The Mortar and Pestle Houses *Beitild's House *Brina's House *Fruki's House *Irgnir's House *Leigelf's House *Rustleif's House *Silus Vesuius's House Jarl's Residence *The White Hall Mines *Iron-Breaker Mine *Quicksilver Mine Other *Dawnstar Barracks *Khajiit Caravan Notable Inhabitants *Abelone - a Maid of Windpeak Inn. *Alding - a Pirate of Blood Horkers. *Beitild - a Miner, Dark Brotherhood target. *Bodil - a Miner who working in Iron-Breaker Mine. *Borgny - a Miner who working in Quicksilver Mine. *Brina Merilis - Prominent citizen, Imperial legion member. *Bulfrek - a Servant of the Jarl Skald the Elder. *Captain Wayfinder - captain of the ship in Dawnstar *Edith - a Miner who working in Quicksilver Mine. *Erandur - Priest of Mara, potential follower. *Frida - Alchemist, shop owner of The Mortar and Pestle. *Frorkmar Banner-Torn - a Stormcloak commander. *Fruki - a Miner who working in Quicksilver Mine. *Gjak - a Miner who working in Iron-Breaker Mine. *Gjuk - a Pirate of Blood Horkers. *Guthrum - a Shipman. *Horik Halfhand - a Bodyguard of Brina Merilis. *Irgnir - a Miner who working outside Iron-Breaker Mine. *Irlof - a Pirate of Blood Horkers. *Jod - a Housecarl of the Jarl Skald the Elder. *Karita (Bard) - a Bard of Windpeak Inn. *Karl - a Miner who working outside Iron-Breaker Mine. *Leigelf - a Owner of Quicksilver Mine. *Lond - a Miner who working outside Quicksilver Mine. *Madena - the Court Wizard to Jarl Skald the Elder. *Ravam Verethi - a Shipman. *Rustleif - a Blacksmith. *Seren - Rustleif's wife who is pregnant. *Silus Vesuius - a Owner of the Mythic Dawn Museum. *Skald the Elder - the Jarl of Dawnstar. *Stig Salt-Plank - a Pirate of Blood Horkers. *Thoring - the Innkeeper of Windpeak Inn. Nearby Points of Interest *Dawnstar Sanctuary *Nightcaller Temple Related Quests *Waking Nightmare can be started at Windpeak Inn. *Pieces of the Past can be started at the Mythic Dawn Museum. *Becoming Thane of The Pale can be started by speaking to the Jarl or Brina Merilis *Collecting the fine cut void salts can be started by speaking to Captain Wayfinder. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls: Arena '' *''The Elder Scrolls Travels: Dawnstar '' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' References {C}de:Dämmerstern [[de:Dämmerstern| Bugs Some users have experienced a bug where, after a dragon attacks Dawnstar, the town switches sides in the civil war. At least one case where it switched from Stormcloak to Legion control after a dragon attack has been confirmed. The reason for this is unknown but it is advisable to not postpone the civil war questline for too long. It is possible for two Blood Dragons to attack Dawnstar at once. Since this would be nigh on impossible for lower level characters, it is presumably a bug. A good tactic in the fight is to retreat back into the lanes in Dawnstar to get maximum protection from the guards. Unfortunately, it is very unlikely that neither dragon will alert the nearby Giant to their presence, so this fight can prove to be exceptionally challenging. The one upside is that the Giant will help with the fight against the Dragons and then get killed by one of the Dragons. Accessible Khajiit Caravan Chest To the left of the Dawnstar Mine there are some trees and a couple of rocks. Crouch and search around the rocks and you will have the option to search an invisible chest. The chest contains the contents of a Khajiit merchant named Ahkari (presence of Moon Sugar and Skooma confirms this). It's possible to take all the items without any consequences. The contents of the chest also respawn after approx 2 days. *Video Demonstrating the chest and showing the location (Youtube) This is what is called a Merchant's chest, and are usually placed under the ground inside shops - this is so players cannot kill merchants and steal their inventory. Normally they are only accessible by using the noclip command on PC. This chest however has glitched through the floor allowing it to be searched. As unintended as it may be, the presence of the chest can give newer players a leg up in terms of equipment, money, and other items. ---- Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim